


right here

by rynsngyl



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 69, Engagement, I did, I tried my best, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut, but also romance u know, just seungyul in love u know, really - Freeform, seungyul gay, seungyul stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: seungyoun gets the shock of his life when he blindly reaches into hangyul's bedside drawer for condom, but ends up retrieving a suspicious-looking velvet box
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 27
Kudos: 62





	right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22ndaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/gifts).



> thank you so much to my wifey @22ndaisy for giving me this prompt aaaaa love you so much bb!!

“hey beautiful.” 

hangyul’s words are sweet, arms wrapping around seungyoun’s waist as he pulls the older man into his lap, their lips meeting just as seungyoun lets out a warm chuckle at his boyfriend’s compliment.

and while seungyoun’s usually too caught up in his thoughts, too caught up in his life, and too caught up being in love with hangyul, it’s so hard to ignore his boyfriend; far easier to let himself get swept off his feet and sink into hangyul’s lips.

it’s the fingers that pull hangyul to him by the collar of his sweater, the fact that no matter how many times they’ve kissed, the younger never fails to be absolutely magnetizing. they kiss with just as much love as their first, and with as much passion as their last.

kissing hangyul is heaven: lips are soft and plump, sweet with the traces of his fruit flavored lip balm, and he pulls his boyfriend so close that the heat of their skin radiates through their sweaters like the subtle burn of embers.

they’ve always been like this: all over each other when they’re together, whether it’s just linking their pinkies together when they’re outside, or hands in each other’s hair, fingers running over skin like instinct. 

so the way hangyul’s fingers tug at the bottom of his shirt is no surprise and seungyoun moans appreciatively against hangyul’s lips as he feels that familiar sensation of skin on skin, the feeling of hands underneath fabric.

hangyul knows exactly what to do to get him all worked up, from the way his fingers lightly graze over seungyoun’s skin, to the way he pushes and pulls as they kiss: pressing softly against plush lips and biting on seungyoun’s lips,  _ electric _ .

and it’s this push and pull that gets the low whines to pour from his tongue, breathy and wanting in between their fervent kisses. 

he’d kiss hangyul forever if he could. 

“take me to bed?” seungyoun whispers, pressing a last chaste peck on hangyul’s cherry red lips, all bitten and plump. 

hangyul responds by pulling seungyoun close, nuzzling his face into the older’s neck before he hums in agreement and licks over all of his boyfriend’s sensitive spots, eliciting another long whimper from seungyoun.

“baby,” seungyoun pants, even as he leans into hangyul’s touch and lets him continue his ministrations. “‒can’t wait,” his hands find their way into hangyul’s soft hair, pulling them close, “ _ please.” _

with strong arms and a firm grip, hangyul obliges, steadying seungyoun in his grip before he stands. seungyoun automatically rests his head on hangyul’s shoulder and wraps his legs tight around hangyul’s waist. 

and even if hangyul moves his fastest, seungyoun feels like the trip to their quaint little bedroom takes far too long, so he just holds tight and buries his face in hangyul’s neck. 

there’s the familiar and comforting scent that’s unmistakably hangyul: fresh like cotton, clean with a hint of florals and citrus that makes seungyoun want to never let go. 

falling onto the bed feels like a breath of fresh air. his back hits the mattress of their bed, hangyul gazing down into his eyes with a desire that burns hot and heavy. 

it’s no surprise that hangyul presses him onto the pillows, connects their lips in another blazing hot kiss as his hands attack seungyoun with the same intensity as his kiss. one hand pulls seungyoun’s shirt upwards, and the other starts from the smooth skin of the older’s stomach all the way up to his chest.

seungyoun’s high strung and sensitive, hangyul the only thing on his mind, the only reason for him to surrender himself to pleasure and the only person that fills his line of sight as he takes a glimpse of strong eyebrows and the flawless angles of hangyul’s features. 

“you’re so handsome, baby,” seungyoun laughs tracing from ear to chin with a graceful and loving finger.

his boyfriend leans in for another kiss, but seungyoun can still see the way his ears flush hot and red at the compliment, which is frankly adorable in seungyoun’s eyes. 

seungyoun doesn't ignore the way hangyul almost drowns him with his lips, caresses his body, and touches him in all the right places: one hand playing with his chest, the other rubbing slow and sensual circles on that sensitive spot up high on his thigh. 

this is all he wants, hangyul in his arms, the two of them lost in their own world, completely wrapped up in each other. 

he has no qualms when hangyul pulls his shirt over his head, discarding soft fabric to the floor beside the bed. they’ll pick it up eventually. 

and even after so many nights in bed together, so many times hangyul has kissed and worshipped his skin, the younger looks upon him with dark, appreciative eyes that drink in the sight of ink on porcelain, of tattoos that tell stories that hangyul’s heard many times over.

the older doesn’t waste his time either, reaching up to slide his own hands under hangyul’s sweater, feeling the lean muscle of hangyul’s chiseled abs. “shouldn’t i get a good view as well?” 

with the amount of time that hangyul spends in the gym, seungyoun thinks that it should be illegal for his boyfriend to have a shirt on. 

hangyul’s laugh is warm as chocolate, smooth and velvety as he concedes, pulling off his own top while seungyoun’s hands run appreciatively along his skin, reverent.

“want to just take everything off while we’re at it?” seungyoun’s fingers play with the waistband of hangyul’s pants, treading close and teasingly but pulling away right before any real contact happens.

he’s playful, yet coy, the type of energy that synchronises perfectly with hangyul’s. 

“so impatient,” hangyul chuckles, though as always, seungyoun’s just that hard to resist, so they pause their little embrace to fully strip, until they’re bare and it’s just skin on skin, the heat of their skin as warm as their hearts. 

it’s only natural that they’re all over each other, hands running over skin as if it’s their first time, and yet they move together so easily, falling into a rhythm where they kiss and move their bodies against each other. 

seungyoun wraps his fingers in hangyul’s hair, pulling him down so that they can not only press their lips together with even more need and force, but also so that he can roll his hips up against hangyul’s, teasing.

_ “fuck‒” _

hangyul,  _ that brat _ , uses the hand that isn’t propping himself up to languidly stroke their cocks in time with the way their hips move. 

he knows just what to do to drive seungyoun wild: the thumb that presses ever so slightly over seungyoun’s tip, making the older mewl, high and pleasured into their kiss. 

so when they part, lips all wet and swollen, heavy breaths and flushed cheeks, seungyoun gives hangyul one more little peck. “me on top?” his eyes are wide, eager, and wanting. 

“whatever you want, babe,” hangyul easily says, smirking as they switch places and seungyoun crawls on top of him, comfortably straddling his waist. 

of course it’s not only hangyul that knows just what to do. the same goes for seungyoun, who knows that hangyul’s always been weak for his lips, whether it’s a sinful moan or soft lips pressing against his muscles and his skin.

“how’s this baby?”

seungyoun’s feeling a little  _ daring _ , the urge to make hangyul a mess just so damn tempting, so he wastes no time in turning so that he’s practically seated on hangyul’s chest, ass laid invitingly in front of the younger and playfully stroking his boyfriend’s cock. 

and hangyul can barely respond, biting back a moan as seungyoun leans over and licks, sucking wet and sensually in time with his hands. “ _ fuck _ , that’s perfect‒”

but hangyul knows just what seungyoun wants also, and he can’t help but run his hands over seungyoun’s smooth skin, over his thighs and lovingly kiss seungyoun’s skin. 

he feels the way seungyoun doesn’t start off slow, taking hangyul all the way as he moans, until the younger can feel the way seungyoun’s tongue swirls and saliva-slicked hands stroke up and down. 

hangyul, however, takes his time, licking seungyoun’s skin, fingers kneading at soft flesh, groaning in pleasure as he does. it’s when his fingers teasingly spread seungyoun and his tongue swipes over the rim that the older melts, pushing his hips back as if asking for more.

it’s easy for hangyul to just grab seungyoun’s hips and pull him close, one hand resting easily on the older’s waist as the other joins his tongue at dipping into seungyoun. with enough patience, one finger slips in easily, pressing in all the right places while hangyul’s tongue makes seungyoun shiver.

seungyoun almost has to pause from sucking at hangyul’s cock because he feels so damn good, pulling up so that he can compose himself before he goes back down, lips slick and plump.

hangyul can’t wait until he can be inside seungyoun, considering seungyoun’s mouth is already good, the prospect of burying himself in his boyfriend is all the more tempting.

by the time hangyul has three fingers in, seungyoun can only lick at hangyul’s tip, too busy savoring the way hangyul fucks him with slick fingers. all he can think about is his own pleasure, the slight movement of his hips, urging hangyul for more.

it’s obscene, the way seungyoun’s reduced to soft moans and high whines, to the point where hangyul can feel every hot and heavy breath on his skin, mixing with the messy movements of seungyoun’s hands.

“baby,  _ shit‒”  _ a deep prod of hangyul’s fingers has seungyoun trembling. “i’m going to cum if you keep this up,” the older chuckles, though there’s a darker, deeper edge to his voice, alluring.

hangyul obliges, pulling his fingers out before patting seungyoun lightly on the ass, urging him to go reach over and grab their lube and condoms from the bedside drawer. 

seungyoun’s clearly eager, crawling off of hangyul as his hands blindly reach for the handle of the drawer. they’ve done this so many times that he really doesn’t have to look to grab exactly what he’s looking for.

except the little packets and the smooth bottle that he expects isn’t what his fingers touch. seungyoun feels a small box, smooth and expensive velvet, something that  _ shouldn’t _ be in their lovingly named ‘sex drawer,’ so he moves closer to the edge of the bed so he can inspect the foreign object. 

upon opening the box, his heart stops.

it’s a ring. a sleek silver and titanium band that’s simple and elegant. _ exactly what seungyoun’s imagined as his dream engagement ring. _

he feels like he’s been hit by a wave, overcome with love, unable to say a word at all, because his clumsy and loving boyfriend hangyul is just the type of person to forget where he’s hid his engagement ring.

and it brings another thought to seungyoun’s mind: hangyul wants to marry  _ him _ , wants to spend the rest of his life and live out their little late night talks about their ideal future together. 

seungyoun’s heart absolutely melts. 

it’s a dream come true in one of the most incredulous situations, because what are the odds that he would stumble across hangyul’s engagement ring for him‒ during sex of all times. there’s emotion swelling up in his chest, warm and yet he can’t say anything, the words caught in his throat as all he can do is just  _ stare _ at the open box in his hand.

“youn, what’s wrong?”

there’s hangyul pulling up from behind him, lazily moving until he’s looking over seungyoun’s shoulder before he freezes, mortified. 

“ _ fuck.”  _ the younger stumbles over his next words, nervous. “pretend you didn’t see that,  _ please _ .”

luckily, seungyoun’s smiling ear to ear, and his eyes are suspiciously glassy, perhaps welling with tears of happiness.  _ he’s beautiful, _ hangyul thinks, eyes shining with an elegant glint that parallels that of the ring.

“yes.”

hangyul’s eyebrows scrunch up, confused, overwhelmed. “what?”

seungyoun launches into hangyul’s arms with so much force that they topple back onto the bed, the older pressing hangyul into the sheets. 

“yes, i’ll marry you, hangyul.”

_ oh. _

the kiss they share is hot like fire, burning with all of their pent up emotions. seungyoun’s eyes are shut so tight, and yet there are stray tears that leave his eyes, wet and shining over flushed cheeks. 

hangyul can only pull seungyoun close and bask in his boyfriend’s, no,  _ fiance’s _ warmth. seungyoun’s warm, just like his smiles, blazing and brilliant, with that special little touch that makes hangyul never want to let go.

“aren’t you going to put the ring on?” hangyul asks, eyes a little dazed with adoration as he looks up at seungyoun, all bright smiles and tear stained cheeks. 

seungyoun tilts his head, coy. “no,” he easily says, picking up the bottle of lube and generously coating his fingers as he sits in hangyul’s lap. “i need to show my fiance how much i love him.”

the younger feels like his heart is about to burst when he feels seungyoun lift his hips; there’s petite hands stroking at his cock, slow and teasing. 

he then leans over to pepper a volley of kisses from hangyul’s chin to his ear, breath tickling at the man’s sensitive ears. 

“and i can’t get my beautiful ring all filthy now, can i?”

it’s hangyul that protests, however, a little taken aback by how quickly things are moving. after all, his entire proposal plan’s gone down the drain just because of one little mistake.

“wait, babe. i wanted to‒”

seungyoun easily ends their conversation as he sits up and masterfully lines himself up with hangyul’s cock, before he sinks  _ down _ . 

how can seungyoun stop himself, when he’s got everything he wants right here: hangyul looking all gorgeous and alluring beneath him, and a ring on the nightstand that’s a promise for them to be together indefinitely.

it’s a dream come reality, his hands on hangyul’s chest as he bounces on his cock, savoring that sinful stretch and electric pleasure that runs up his spine with each thrust.

hangyul’s heart is beating out of his chest, erratic, and seungyoun’s fingers marvel at taut yet soft muscle, loving the way he literally holds hangyul’s heart in his hands.

and it’s this thought that fuels seungyoun’s vigor, allowing him to seemingly last a lot longer than he’s honestly used to. 

but how could he not? 

hangyul’s eyes are so dark and hazy with love and lust, pulling in seungyoun’s gaze. his lips are so pretty when they’re parted and spilling lewd moan after moan as seungyoun slams his hips down, merciless. 

“i love you so much,” seungyoun whines, now grinding his hips in slow, languid circles so that he can press their lips together desperately. 

he can have this now, not that he’s already spent three years lost in hangyul’s love, but the promise of forever sets his skin ablaze, makes him so acutely aware of all the little things that makes him so irrevocably in love with hangyul.

_ “i love you too‒” _

hangyul’s voice is low, rough, and sinful when they finally part with panting breaths and glistening lips. 

they’re stuck on each other like gravity, and seungyoun thinks he’s only content when they’re connected like this: hangyul deep inside him, the younger’s fingers tightening their grip so intensely that maybe they’d bruise.

he’d love that‒ having hangyul’s marks on his skin, only an addition to the ring he’ll wear at every hour once they’re done.

“baby,” seungyoun whines, breathy with the rise and fall of his chest.  _ “fuck,  _ you’re so  _ big‒” _

his hands work hard to push him back up until he’s sitting up, trying to angle himself and lean back so that hangyul can thrust up into all the right spots. hangyul is all his, and seungyoun’s glad to let hangyul claim him like this. 

amidst the slap of sweat-slicked skin and a symphony of moans, from the both of them, seungyoun revels in the way his thighs burn, a delicious pain that only enhances the sheer pleasure that he feels.

he could do this forever, really, because how can he not indulge himself on the feast that is hangyul’s exquisite body? how can he not let their flushed cheeks remind him of how much they love each other?

loving on hangyul is divine, because it’s not only the pinnacle of physical bliss, but also an emotional precipice. it’s beautiful really, and now seungyoun has hangyul all to himself.

hangyul’s hips stutter, erratic and needy as he cants himself with more force. it’s so damn hard to keep it together when seungyoun makes the perfect, obscene image before him; head thrown back in pleasure and back arched, cock twitching with every single thrust.

and that’s all it takes to send hangyul over the edge, though he keeps up his pace,  _ hell,  _ goes even harder as he relentlessly thrusts up into that irresistible heat, high whines spilling from seungyoun’s lips, uncaring about how much noise he makes. 

hangyul finds himself in a daze because seungyoun filthy whines and lewd words take over his mind, the older taking control as he gets impossibly tight and fucks himself on hangyul’s cock.

before he even knows it, he feels all of the pressure building up release, drowning in his own euphoric high as his vision blurs and the edges of his field of view go a hazy white. 

seungyoun only keeps going, milking every last drop out of hangyul as he chases his own pleasure even as the younger can barely even function.

_ this _ is love, seungyoun thinks, shivering from head to toe as he feels his own orgasm creeping up. 

love is that beautiful look of hangyul’s face as his hair falls over his eyes, lips parted and pretty, flawless skin and muscles rising and falling with each and every one of hangyul’s pleasured groans.

love is the way hangyul’s fingers tiredly stroke at seungyoun’s leaking cock, gaze enraptured and fixated on seungyoun. 

love is the way hangyul gracefully steadies seungyoun after he slams himself down on hangyul one last time before he climaxes, crying out as he paints hangyul’s chest with milky white.

and even in the afterglows of their carnal activities, they fall into a serene silence so naturally, fingers blindly searching for each other after seungyoun collapses onto hangyul’s chest. 

“babe,” seungyoun whispers, voice scratchy from his previous whines and moans. “how were you going to actually propose to me?”

he can hear the smile in hangyul’s voice as he speaks, low and loving. “reservation at your favorite restaurant, followed by me getting down on one knee after i drive you to that little spot on the beach where you asked me to be your boyfriend all those years ago.”

seungyoun’s heart soars.

“we can still do that, you know,” he jokes, a little guilty about ruining what seems to be one of hangyul’s best plans.

he feels hangyul nuzzle his nose into his hair, breathing in the scent of seungyoun’s shampoo.

“will you act just as surprised?” hangyul asks, meek.

seungyoun lifts his head to peer up into hangyul’s sparkling eyes. 

“for you? always.”

nothing could be better, seungyoun muses, because he’s got hangyul’s fingers intertwined with his, and his fiance pressing soft kisses on the crown of his head as they bask in the slowing rise and fall of their chests. 

everything he needs is right here.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WELL I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD AHAH 
> 
> please comment :00


End file.
